


When You Can't

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: FABFiveFeb, Gen, Suspense, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Virgil has to decide who to save with time quickly running out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	When You Can't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



> This is for Gumnut's FAB Five Feb Gordon challenge! Had too much fun messing with her boy though :3

"How-" a grunt of effort as the elder brother untangled more of the twisted metal and cables with the grip of his exo-suit. Virgil gave an apprehensive groan as he watched the fingers continue to twitch through the small opening in the debris. "How did you do that?"

"Hey," Gordon wheezed through the comm, "would you've - preferred a smooshed bro - instead?" The fingers flexed again as the blonde let out a pained cry. 

"Quit moving, Gordon," Virgil ordered gently, the worry seeping into the way he tore at another piece of the shattered remnants of observation bridge. Fires still raged a few decks down in the large ocean liner, the heat and smoke an ever present reminder for the engineer of his time limit. Thankfully, the fires up top had been extinguished. "John? What's the status on the passengers?"

"You've got all but one lifeboat clear." The astronaut answered with the steadiness Virgil needed. "The last one is having difficulty launching." 

A growl as he threw another chunk of metal - too small - glaring at the rest of the structure that needed to be moved in order to get to his brother. How many people were left? 

"There are one hundred thirty-two waiting to board," John answered his unspoken question.

"Damn it -" he wanted to rip the whole metal disaster away, but with one frustrated pull, it shrieked in warning and Virgil was forced to let go. 

"Virg - get the boat down," Gordon urged, knowing the torture a decision like this one would be for the engineer. "I'll be here when you get back."

As if to add emphasis to the need for haste, the ship leaned as plumes of smoke and bright orange erupted from her side. She was going down and if Virgil didn't do his job, the people they'd come to rescue could die. 

"You better be," he took the few seconds to remove his hand from the exo-suit and gently grabbed hold of the one sticking through the debris. 

Gordon squeezed, shakily, "oh yeah - thought I'd check out the - buffet." Another squeeze and he let go. "Not goin' anywhere."

And that was the problem.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," heavy foot falls sounded over the deck as Virgil ran for the lifeboat John had indicated on his map, keeping the comm line open for Gordon's benefit and his own.

Virgil had prepared for chaos, but was met with the frantic worry of mostly crew and the boat's captain. The man was working at the controls with another officer, trying to disengage the supports. The relief when iR arrived was palpable and Virgil went straight to work on the problem as the group moved away to give him room. 

"International rescue," the captain breathed. "We were able to get one of the releases, but this one's jammed."

Looking at the piece preventing the lifeboat from descending, Virgil made a quick decision. "I'm going to have to cut it from the ship and lower it down manually. That'll be the fastest." He was already activating the laser cutter, his claw grabbing the cable before the boat could be damaged in the fall. He grunted as the cords extended, slowly lowering the craft until it hit the water and the bright orange shoot inflated up to the deck. 

"That's it!" The captain cheered. "Thank you, we have it from here." 

Virgil gave the briefest of nods before turning to head back to Gordon. Two steps and the boat listed again, the rear dropping into the churning waters and it was the startled cries that forced the engineer back to the group. Most were piling into the escape tube, but a few had lost their footing and were sliding along the deck.

"John!" The engineer called with a distinct edge of frustration. "This ship's about had it! Any news on Thunderbird 1?"

"Scott's still dealing with the cave in," John answered, calmly. "Alan's on his way with a pod, but it'll be another twenty minutes."

"Lady Penelope?" 

"Still in Peru. She's doing her best to end the talks," there was a 'but' hanging off the end of that sentence. Her work was currently keeping a group of immigrants from being sent back to their country where death was waiting for them. 

"Vitals?" He made it to the first crewmember, shifting them to the railing so they could make it back up. 

"Steady," and for his benefit, John threw their little brother's suit information up over his wrist. The beat was as the astronaut indicated, though the pressure had dropped. 

_ Alright, four more and get back to him,  _ Virgil caught another as his cable he'd attached farther up continued to extend. The third clung to that one and he swung them both to the side. The last two had hit a set of stationary deck chairs and Virgil quickly collected them, reversing his grapple to bring them back to the lifeboat. 

They were down to the last group before the engineer felt comfortable leaving them again, giving the captain a wave before climbing up to Gordon's location. 

"Hey, Fish," his breath was short as he turned the corner, catching sight of the smoke overtaking the front of the ship. "You with me?"

"Can you believe - they don't have any pineapple on the buffet?" A laugh that turned into a pained grunt and Virgil was searching for the hand. Fingers were clenched as Gordon struggled to regain his senses. 

"There'll be plenty at home," he began sizing up the job, the ship's new angle adding a new level of difficulty. Virgil also couldn't decide which to worry about more, the rising water or the flames cresting the bow. Their options were minimal. And they were going to hurt. "Gords, I'm gonna have to cut the section on top of you and move it as one."

"It's all you, bro," his voice held a smile Virgil wished he could see. "Go for it."

He didn't need any further permission as he aimed for the lower side of the bridge, right of his brother and smoothly seared through the bent metal. His heart buckled with the loud crash of the structure. 

"Gordon?!"

"Good, I'm good -" the aquanaut choked out, obviously just as alarmed. "Just a bit more - snug."

"New plan," Virgil dislodged his arm from the exo-suit, bringing up the controls for his 'bird. "John, I'm taking back control of Thunderbird 2."

"FAB," the icon went green as John released the 'bird. 

His girl descended through the smoke to hover over his shoulder and with a flick, two magnetic grapples connected with the piece of metal he meant to remove. "Gordon, can you get your arm back through? Once I make this next cut, I plan on moving the debris fast. I'd rather you not be hanging from it."

His brother didn't answer, but the grunts of effort were audible. Eventually, Gordon let out an exhausted sigh. "Yank away, Virg."

A second to reconsider, but there were hisses echoing around them as the ocean flooded the fire-consumed decks. No more time to rethink this. The glow of the red beam reflected around the broken ship, metal melting as it swiftly moved from left to right. 

And then, Virgil was watching and listening. Watching the chunk of debris pull away. Listening to the shriek of metal and wood over the cry in his helmet as Thunderbird 2 dragged it over the deck. Seeing the bright blue and yellow.

And he was running through water, sliding to reach his brother's side. Pain was etched across the blonde's features, but he still managed a thumbs up and lopsided smile. 

"Going home, now?" Gordon looped his arm around Virgil's neck as he lifted him from the water. The way the blonde's eyes rolled before his helmet fell back and his arms lost their hold sent Virgil's head screaming.

"I've got him! John?" He was trudging up the deck that was quickly submerging, the fire and smoke gone.

"Blood pressure plummeted, but the suit's not detecting any major injuries at the moment." John's words were met with a shuddering gratitude. After all, there had been no time to check his brother before scooping him up. Virgil's mind had already ticked off so many potential injuries that could have been made worse with that choice. 

"I need you to take Two again," he spoke as he made it as far up the sinking ship as he could, the water on his heels. John did as requested and the grapples holding the bridge were released. The platform came down a second later and with as much precision as the astronaut could muster from space, he brought Thunderbird 2 down to the edge of the ship. Virgil let his laser cutter make quick work of the railing before carefully leaping into his 'bird. 

The next few minutes were a blur, but they all centered around his movements. Get to the med bay, scan Gordon as he began to wake, calm said brother as he came to in pain and crying until he could fight the disorientation and realize what had happened and where he was - all in a matter of minutes that drained them both. 

"Thanks, Virg," Gordon whispered with the drowsiness of a kid who'd played too hard for far too long in the pool. 

He paused in his ministrations of the brace to the sprained knee, still baffled that it hadn't been worse - the bruising to his abdomen, however was still worrying him. A wavering smile was aimed at the half lidded amber eyes and Virgil let his bare fingers brush through the unruly blonde waves.

"You know I've got your back. Now, lay still. We'll be home in a coupla minutes and a nice, comfy infirmary bed." The smile remained as he went back to his work.

"Ech - not comfy. Wanna sleep in my room." The whine was accompanied by a groan as the brace snapped shut. "Please?"

"Tell you what, your abdomen comes back clear and I can give you the okay," which was going to be a hard no for at least a day. "I'll see about getting you to your tacky palace."

"Promise -" 

"Cross my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it!


End file.
